Fallen Angel
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Chastine Chas is a halfbreed angel fallen to earth, Constantine finds him and decides to keep him. JohnxChas slash


**Falling Angel**

**Title:** Falling Angel

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Constantine

**Genre:** Alternative Universe-ish/ Romance/ Drama

**Ratting:** T for the moment ratting will go up latter.

**Warning/Other Crap:** AU-ish, Slash, m/m, O0C-ness

**Summary:** Chas is a half-breed angel fallen to earth, Constantine finds him and decides to keep him.

**Parings:** Constantine/Chas

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sue me.

**Falling Angel**

**A/N:** _Has not been betad. I only watched the movie once, so I don't have a good grasp on their characters', but hope you like it anyways. :)_

**- Chapter 01 -**

"Gabriel, please com play with me!" Chas begged the older half-breed from his perch next to him.

"No!" The blonde angel growled out in aggravation at the younger, he hated the smaller half-breed.

"Why not?" The curly haired half-breed asked sadly, the blonde always refused to play with him.

"Because your annoying!" Gabriel growled out he absolutely despised the brunet.

"Oh…" Chas said sadly bowing his head before walking off.

"That wasn't very nice he only wants your attention." Came a soft whimsical voice from behind him. "If you only gave him a few minutes where you weren't horrible to him he'd leave you alone." It said before taking a seat next to him.

"Shut up! I don't care for him and I wont put up with his pestering." Gabriel said glaring at the brunet women beside him.

"Why not he's not that bad." Isabella said smiling at the irritation her elder was showing. "You should give him a chance he's had a hard life." She said frowning.

"Fine if it will get you to leave me alone I will go play with the pestering child." Gabriel said glaring at her before floating off in the direction in which Chas had disappeared to.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Gabriel found Chas seated on the edge of a cloudbank that over looked earth it was one of the ways the half-breed angels moved between earth and heaven. Chas neither saw nor heard the other half-breed approach, he was looking wistfully down at earth he had never been there, at lest not since he became a half-breed and his memories had been erased. He wanted to see it, half-breeds were more human that angels, they didn't need to eat but they could, and where angels lacked a sex half-breeds were the same sex they where as humans, that is all except for Gabriel who changed between them.

Gabriel looked around himself warily a sly smirk on his thin face, as he found no one in sight. The smirk grew into an evil grin as he stalked closer to the chocolate eyed half-breed, looking around once more he shoved the younger man forward causing him to fall from the edge plummeting towards the earth. The blonde half-breed dusted his hands off looking proud of himself before walking off.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Chas gasped as he felt himself being pushed from the cloudbank and he began plummeting towards the earth. He didn't know who pushed him he never saw only felt the presser of hands on his back before he was falling. By the time he realized what was happening it was to late to fly back to the cloudbank as he was pulled down by earths gravity. He wasn't strong enough for the journey yet and so the presser caused him to go unconscious as he fell to the ground.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Constantine, where are you?!" Came Balthazar's voice as he walked into the younger half-breeds room uninvited.

"Get out!" John growled his eyes glowing red giving his location in the pitch-black room.

"Lucifer wants you to go to earth, there's an angelic half-breed sensed that hasn't been there before he wants you to check it out." Balthazar said ignoring the dark eyed mans demand.

"Why me, why not send an actual scout?" John questioned his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The energy coming from it is unusually strong he figured you'd be better for the job. The other man said glaring. 'I'd be better then him!' he thought tom himself angrily.

"Fine all go, now get the fuck out!" Constantine said glaring at the older half-breed, Balthazar growled glaring one last time at the dark eyed man before leaving.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Midnight had sensed the angelic half-breed as well and immediately went out to find it. He was very surprised when he did; it was defiantly an angelic half-breed, unconscious and defenseless as a newborn lam. Turning over what he thought was a female from the semi long curly brown hair he found what looked like a seventeen-year-old boy. His eyes were closed, dark lashes dusting a crossed pale apple checks, cherry pink lips parted slightly to reveal a glimpse of a soft pink tongue, He wore all white which was natural for any angel, the soft white pants hung sinfully low on his hips and the shirt hung low over his shoulders, the bell sleeves covering his finger tips. Large fluffy white wings were folded in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, what caught his eyes though was the silver tips on his wings, the dark skinned man had never seen and angelic being with wings like those the only ones that came close happened to belong to a demonic half-breed.

Carefully Midnight leaned down and scooped the small angelic half-breed into his arms as gently as possible, the small teen like half-breed weighed practically nothing in the large mans arms. He almost dropped the curly haired male when a surge of warm soothing heat radiated from the angelic boys body into his own. It wasn't painful it didn't hurt at all, it actually felt good, really good, like everything in the past was just a bad dream that was slowly fading. The dark skinned man blinked a few times shaking his head before looking down at the small angelic half-breed with curiosity, there was defiantly something very off about him and Midnight intended to find out just what it was. Sighing he readjusted the teen before heading back to his club.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Midnight walked into his club ignoring the looks he received, holding the half-breed closed as he squirmed uncomfortable in his unconscious state. All angelic and demonic beings parted for the club owner as he walked towards his office. Walking into his magically guarded office he slammed the door shut and the angelic being in his arms immediately calmed down resting peacefully.

He walked over to a door on his left that lead to his room, they weren't much but then again he didn't need much. There was a small kitchen that was rarely used off to the left with the bathroom to the right. The rest of it consisted of a large bed, above the bed was a small squared alcove about five feet by five feet that was meant to hold books only three had actually made it up there. There was also a high backed black leather chair and a small table bother of which were covered in dusty old books most of the floor space was much the same.

The large man laid the small half-breed down on his bed, laying him on his stomach so as not to bother his wings. The feeling lessened some but didn't reseed. He looked down at the unconscious teen and sighed, he'd have his work cut out for him trying to figure this one out. He ran a dark hand through silky baby soft curly brown hair feeling the same sensation intensify before removing it and leaving the room. He was going to do research and figure out what exactly the mystery was behind the curly haired half-breed.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

An hour latter found John Constantine on the earth's surface trying to figure out where the hell the angelic half-breed had gone. It hadn't gone back to heaven of they would have known, but he couldn't sense its presence either. The first place he thought to look was Midnights he always seemed to know their kinds of thing, he head to after all he was there to keep the balance, and so he headed there.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Gabriel." Isabella asked as she found him seated near a large tree. _(For some reason I put trees in heaven.)_

"What?" The blonde asked sounding far to happy in the brunet's opinion.

"Have you seen Chas, I cant find him anywhere." She asked normally it was rather easy to fine the younger half-breed and she was becoming worried.

"Nope can't say I have." Gabriel chirped smiling at her.

"When was the last time you did?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Before you came and bothered me earlier, I couldn't fine him after that." Gabriel replied clearly not concerned.

"IF you see him tell me!" Isabella demanded glaring at the blonde before floating off.

"Oh but of course." The angelic half-breed called behind her smirking to himself.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Midnight was in the midst of looking through a large musty tome when the door slammed open and John Constantine walked in. "Don't you ever knock." The dark skinned man asked already know the answer was 'no'. The demonic half-breed stopped as soon as he was in the room, the door shutting behind him as he felt a strong angelic presence coming from the door to his left.

"Why is it here?" John asked taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the humans' desk.

"I really don't know I've been trying to figure it out since I found him." Midnight stated, he knew it was no use lying to the dark eyed man before him, he always knew.

"Why did you bring it here, you don't need it to find out why its here." The pale skinned man said,

"Firstly it's a him and secondly he's unconscious that's why I brought him here." The dark skinned man answered, john was about to retort when there was a band from behind the door seeping the angelic energy.

"Not anymore." Constantine stared receiving a glare. Both men stood up quickly and headed for the door, upon opening it they found nothing, the only thing that had changed in the room was a few books scattered on the floor fallen from there place, and the angelic half-breed no where to bee seen.

"Damn where could he have gone?" Midnight growled out surveying the room.

"He's up there." John said pointing towards the storage space above the bed. Hidden in the shadows the light reflected off of his wings, the small angelic half-breed tried to hide deeper in the shadows but failed.

"You can come out we wont hurt you." Midnight said trying to coxe the angelic male from his hiding spot. John snorted only to be elbowed in the ribcage by the dark skinned man. The curly haired teen came out a little to get a good look at them and shook his head 'no' before sinking deeper into the shadows. Midnight tried a few more times to coxe the clearly frightened male from his hiding spot all of which failed.

John becoming fed up with the young half-breed decided to take matters into his own hands. Unfolding his wings he stretched them, flapping once before going up to the angelic beings hiding place, said half-breed quickly scooted to the back of the space hiding against the wall, wings protectively wrapped around himself. Constantine grumbled to himself as he folded his wings and climbed in after the small angelic half-breed.

"Damn it kid, come here." Constantine growled out aggravated as he reached the curled up ball of white. The angelic half-breed whimpered and tried to scoot away from the dark haired man but only hit the wall as there was no where else he could go. John reached out and grabbed the small teens wrist trying to move his wings out of the way so he could pull the curly haired half-breed from the hole. The demonic half-breed almost dropped the other wrist as he felt intense heat shoot through his body from it. The feeling that shoot fort from the small being was immensely pleasurable and he was having trouble ignoring it, demons usually didn't deny themselves of anything after all.

Finally after what seemed like forever he managed to pull the small half-breed from the hole, the only problem being John forgot to unfold his wings and they fell in a tangled heap. As soon as he regained his wits the angelic being tried to fly off and hide again but the demonic half-breed was faster and had him sufficiently pinned. The smaller being struggled for a few minutes before giving up seeing as the larger man wasn't budging.

"John get off of him." Midnight said agitatedly, he knew exactly what John had just experienced from the teen he also knew that demonic beings let there desires rule more often then not.

"And have to go after him again, I think not." Constantine said clearly not wanting to climb into any more small spaces.

"Kid promise not to run away and he might actually get off of you." Midnight said trying to get the angelic brunet to work with him. John glowered as the teen beneath him nodded his head in agreement. "John, get off of him." The keeper of balance said, the demonic man growled but got off of the smaller being none-the-less. The angelic half-breed immediately curled into the corner of the bed his back pressed against the wall. John simply rolled his eyes at the chocolate-eyed males actions before perching on the edge of the bed.

"What's your name?" Midnight asked giving the white clad half-breed a small smile.

"Chae." He answered softly.

"I'm Midnight and that asshole there is John Constantine." Midnight said giving him a grin Chas merely blinked large brown eyes at him. "So what brings you to earth?" The dark skinned man asked truly curious.

""I fell." Chas said looking at them as if it were rather obvious, shocking the other two.

"You what?!" Constantine spluttered, as he looked at the brunet for any sign he was lying.

"I was on the edge of a cloud bank watching earth, I like to do that, when I felt hands press into my back and then I was falling." Chas told them.

"Someone up there pushed you?" Midnight said sounding skeptical. "Who?"

"I don't know I didn't see them, why would they do it though?" Chas asked clearly distraught.

"Maybe they don't like you." John stated bluntly receiving an exasperated 'why' look from Midnight as tears welled up in the small teens eyes. The demonic half-breed looked at the human to do something.

"Oh no you caused it you fix it." Midnight stated before leaving the room, Constantine looked on with wide eyes before turning to look at the crying ball of white.

"Would you stop crying already, so someone doesn't like you what's the big deal, lots of people don't like me." John said only making it worse. Cursing to himself the dark eyed man crawled up the bed and pulled the sobbing ball of white into his lap trying to get the smaller male to stop crying. '_If this gets out you're dead.' _John thought to himself at the half-breed, his expression softening as the small hands clutched into his shirt. After a little while longer it finally stopped altogether and yet Constantine sat there still holding the angelic half-breed in his arms letting it's head wrest softly in the crook of his neck warm breath ghosting over his flesh. He was so intent with watching Chas's chest rise and fall in time with his, that he never heard the door open or the footsteps approaching.

"Aww now isn't this cute." Came the very sarcastic voice of Beemen a human acquaintance of John's.

"If you tell anyone I will make sure you pass thought all the nine levels of hell." The demonic being growled out.

"Wasn't planning to." Beemen said gulping. "Who is he?"

"A fallen Angel" Constantine stated. (_Feel the warm gooey cheez.)_

"Yeah… right" The human said rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Was there something you wanted?" John asked extremely aggravated.

"No not really I was just visiting Midnight and he said you were back here." The man said shrugging. "By the way it's a sleep." He pointed out before heading towards the door. John looked down at the curly haired half-breed and sure enough he was sound a sleep, small hands still clutched in his silky black business shirt. 'Well at lest he wont cause a problem when I take him to hell.' John thought to himself as he stood up angelic half-breed carried bridal style and headed for the door.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Beemen had just left when John walked by Chas in arms not saying a word to the dark skinned man. "Hey where the hell do you think your going?" Midnight asked trying to catch up with the fast moving half-breed.

"Exactly." John said before disappearing form Midnights view.

"What?" the dark skinned man growled out trying to figure out what the other man was talking about. "Oh…" He said trailing off as he finally figured it out.

John made it back to his room wit out being seen, the bundle of white still in his arms. Hissing a single word in Latin small fires popping up along the edges of the room. It was sparse with only a large bed draped in silky blankest and pillows. Walking over to the bed he placed the angelic half-breed on to it, who immediately shivered curling into a tight ball. Constantine grabbed one of the black blankets and through it over the shivering form. The demonic half-breed looked down at the fragile looking angelic being in wonder, it was somehow making him do things that he would never do for another.

"What's this John Constantine being gentle with someone and an angelic half-breed no less, is it getting colder down here or is just me?" Lucifer asked as he came out from the shadowed corner he had been walking from.

"Fuck off." John said shortly unconsciously moving himself between Lucifer and Chas.

"Tempting but not at the moment, I'd much rather like to know who that is and why he is here." Lucifer said looking around him to have a better look at the brunet.

"His name is Chas and he got pushed out of heaven." The pale skinned man stated simply.

"Pushed out of heaven how did that happen?" Lucifer asked in curiosity.

"I don't really know, he doesn't even know who did it." John stated eyes narrowing.

"Why did you bring him down here?" Lucifer asked raising one eyebrow in question.

"I wanted to." He said simply

"Of course you did." The ruler of hell said rolling his eyes agitatedly. "Do you have any idea what will happen if they find out he's down here?" At John's board expression he continued. "They are going to start a war, you know what they are capable of and over one half-breed they would do it." He said extremely annoyed as Constantine shrugged.

"Then don't let them find out." John said simply, he didn't care what they would do he just wanted to keep the small angelic being.

"Fine but if they do its your problem to deal with." Lucifer said glaring.

"Make sure they knock." Constantine said turning his back to Lucifer. "Now get the fuck out."

"Fine, fine whatever, pain in my ass." Lucifer muttered walking out. Constantine waited till he was sure that the other was gone before allowing himself to relax. He ran a pale hand over the peacefully sleeping angels honey brown locks, smirking when Chas unconsciously leaned into his touch soft brown eyes opening softly as a callused hand ran over his cheek.

"Good you're awake." Constantine said drawling the angelic beings attention to him.

"Where am I?" Chas asked looking around the room curiously.

"My rooms." The taller half-breed stated as he sat on the bed blocking most of the room from the others view.

"Your rooms." The curly haired teen repeated. "In hell?" He asked his eyes becoming wide with fear.

"Yes in hell, but do not worry you are safe with me." Constantine said leaning in closer to the small being who looked up at him innocently and oddly enough trustingly.

"Why?" Chas asked tilting his head slightly.

"Why what?" The demonic half-breed asked one slender eyebrow raised in question.

"Why did you bring me here?" The angelic half-breed asked his nose scrunching ever so slightly.

"Because I wanted to." Constantine stated smirking as he leaned in so close that his breath ghosted over the paler beings pink lips.

"Oh." Chase stated simply brown eyes blinking widely a slight flush covering his cheeks as he realized how close the older man was his eye finding his lap very interesting. Constantine's smirk only grew wider was he grabbed the delicate chin of the angelic half-breed forcing soft brown eyes up to meet his. Chase was about to question him when he felt a pair of warm lips crush to his, soft brown eyes opening wide in surprise. Constantine watched in amusement as the angelic beings eyes fluttered closed smirking into the kiss as he closed his eyes as well.

Chas's mouth opened obediently as the older half-breeds tongue pushed its way through soft lips, exploring the willing mouth completely. As the dark haired man pulled away Chas bit lightly into his lip on instinct. Constantine was surprised by this but pleased as he moaned causing the younger half-breed to do the same. As John pulled away completely soft brown eyes opened lazily to meet his laden with lust. "Wow." Came softly from kiss swollen lips, John smirked quiet pleased with the effect he had on the smaller being.

"Just keep stroking." The demonic half-breed said before climbing onto the bed.

"Huh?" Chas asked confused as John lay over his body propped up with his hands on either side of the innocent's body.

"Nothing." The dark eyed man said before covering the younger's body completely with his own. Chas moaned as his lips were captured in a heated kiss as warm hands consumed his body. The pleasurable heat coming from the chestnut haired angelic half-breed had doubled causing the clothing John wore to become far to warm. As John kissed his way down the pale body of the other being he began to remove the white shit the younger wore.

"What are you doing?!" Chas asked in alarm as his shirt was removed, as callused thumbs ran over his nipple he moaned any protest dying on his lips.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like it so far, please read and review this is my first Constantine fic, and I need feed back if I'm going to continue!_


End file.
